


just don’t ask me how I am

by suzukiblu



Series: Avamorphs [5]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Backstory, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Family Issues, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Missing Scene, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu
Summary: “Andalites can only spend two hours in morph before they get trapped,” the girl says bleakly, quietly, her soft, strong fingers stroking behind Sokka’s ears.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Avamorphs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581343
Comments: 6
Kudos: 221





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sokka-centric side stories.

Dad is drinking again. 

Of course, that kind of implies he ever stops. 

Sokka remembers when his mom was alive, when they lived with her and Katara in a nice little house down the street from Aang and—

But his mom’s not alive anymore, and Sokka and his dad live in a crappy rental and Katara lives with Bato and Gran-Gran on the farm and Dad won’t go and see any of them and Sokka, he . . . he doesn’t really like to anymore, either, and likes to let them come _here_ even less. 

He could leave. Any time, any day, any moment he wanted he could pack up a bag and go crash on Gran-Gran’s couch and she wouldn’t say a _thing_ , she’d probably even be _happy_ about it, and probably Bato would be too and Katara wouldn’t like sharing the bathroom, maybe, but she’d be happy to see him. Bato could hook him up with an after-school job at the zoo and he could help Gran-Gran and Katara take care of the animals in the clinic on the weekends and he’d never have to worry about scrounging enough money for dinner or school supplies or a new winter coat again, everything could be _easy_ again like it used to be and he’d never have to worry at all. 

Except for about Dad sitting in his chair, drinking and all alone.


	2. Chapter 2

“Andalites can only spend two hours in morph before they get trapped,” the girl says bleakly, quietly, her soft, strong fingers stroking behind Sokka’s ears. He keeps his eyes closed, concentrates on the feeling, on her fingers, on her nice, nice smell and so _nice_ her smell, she’s such a _nice_ girl, dark-skinned and pale-haired and so, so brave—

“It’s been at least an hour and a half since they came down,” one of the other caged hosts says stiffly, double-checking his watch as he speaks. The girl swallows, and her nails just barely dig in behind Sokka’s ears. 

“A full-grown Andalite can’t hide behind a few humans,” she says tremulously, voice still quiet. 

“What, not even long enough to morph to something small enough to escape?” the other host half-demands, bristling with frustration, stinking of fear and _regret_ like every other human in the cage, all clustered in close to keep Sokka out of the guards’ line of sight. 

“An Andalite _warrior_?” The girl almost laughs, but it sounds closer to a sob. “It’d be like trying to hide a—a—I don’t know, a _caribou_ or something.” Her fingers dig in tighter against Sokka’s head again, and he nuzzles into her palm. She makes another noise like a sob and curls down around him, burying her face in the back of his neck. “I’m so sorry. I’m so _sorry_ , we can’t save you, there’s just not _enough_ of us—” 

Sokka licks her pale hair. He thinks of Suki and her pretty panther-lope leopard morph and Katara’s crushing hooves and a lot of other things and about their mom and their dad and Bato and Gran-Gran and being _human_ —

He thinks about how his time already ran out twenty minutes ago.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr!](http://suzukiblu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
